Lesson's Learnt
by JoJo2604
Summary: An unexpected Birthday present leaves Smithy completly shell shocked and wondering if he's whole life has been a huge mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so another new story, which I have said to many I wasnt going to start any new ones until I had finished my old ones, but here it is anyway (and I do have another new one which will be up in the next few days too) but anyway if you like, please review and I will continue. This is Stevie/Smithy, Smithy/OC and Callum/OC pairings but this chapters main focus is Smithy. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Happy Birthday" the blonde detective grinned from the door way and he shook his head "Not now Stevie... Im busy". She smiled "Its not going to be your birthday tomorrow... I've got you a present" he sighed glancing at the clock "Five minutes.." she pushed the door shut and walked over, moving the paper work he was working on and pushing up into the space, she held the small box out to him "I said I didnt want a fuss... another year older.. whats to celebrate?" she smiled "Oh come on Smithy you are only thirty five". He nodded "Yeah thirty five... with no family.. no kids.. not even a girlfriend" she smiled "Ah Smithy dont be such a grump... your hardly on he shelf.. and you are like that for a reason..." he began to open the small box she had given him as she continued "You have a great job.. which not many people have by your age". He nodded "I suppose thats a plus... and the fact I have a best friend who does my head in... could things get any better.." she nodded "I know Callum annoys me too". He laughed "I wasnt talking about him" she nodded "Yeah I know". He smiled at the bottle of aftershave and rose to his feet placing a slight kiss to her cheek "Thank you". She grinned as he hugged her slightly "I thought you could wear it tonight". He shook his head "For what?" he asked as he pulled from her. "For your little gathering in the pub" he sighed "No Stevie... no one even knows its my birthday". She smiled "Yeah.. it may of slipped out" he sighed once again "Stevie.. I just want a quiet night at home alone" she shook her head "No can do.. its ok.. you will enjoy it... and its not like you turn thirty five everyday... your half way to seventy". He glared at her "Get out" a slight smile covered his face "I'll meet you out the front at seven". She grinned to herself as she pulled the door shut after herself.

The rest of the day was passing slowly and Stevie spent it inviting anyone she could think of to Smithys birthday drinks, she had been sat in the canteen about half hour when she noticed Callum heading towards her "All sorted?" he asked and she nodded "I think so.. I have asked some of my friends to come..." he smiled "Single?". She nodded "Smithy will get lucky tonight.." Callum interupted "The easiest way to gaurentee it DS Moss... is to do the deed yourself" she shook her head "My friend Carla is perfect.. she is tall blonde and really easy". Callum nodded "Sounds perfect... got anyone tucked away for me?" he asked and she smiled "Unfortunatly not Stone..." he smiled "Smithy gets all the luck eh... but you sure he will appreciate it". she jumped at the voice approaching them "Apprieciate what?". She glanced accross at Callum who shook his head at her slightly she spoke softly "Erm... its a surprise.." he interupted "No.. no more surprises...". Callum cut in "She's got you a stripper..". Smithy let out a slight smile "No way". Callum nodded "Yep.. closest you'd of been to sex in what... a year?". Smithy smirked "Shut up.." he turned as Nate called him from the door "I'll be back in a second". Stevie glared at Callum "I havent got a stripper what am I gunna do?". Callum shrugged his shoulders "Get one". she ran her hand through her hair "At this short notice... Im screwed". Callum smiled "You could always do it yourself... Im sure that will get him bursting a blood vessel or two" he rose to his feet and headed towards the door, smiling as he passed Smithy. Stevie grinned at him as he sunk down oppisite her "You havent really got me a stripper have you?" he asked and she smiled "Do you want one?" he shook his head "I dont want to sound ungratefull Stevie but Im struggling with a party... its not my thing.." she nodded "Its fine... I have invited a lot of my young single friends.. so you might still get lucky" she rose to her feet and smiled "I like the aftershave" she squeezed his hand gently before she headed to the door.

She had been stood outside the station about ten minutes when she felt his arm wrap round her shoulder. "How about a nice little dinner at a pub outside the city?" he asked and she turned to look up at him "No.. you can stop and get a kebab on the way home... come on.. you only have one birthday a year.." he interupted "Yeah and you just wait until yours". A smile out linned her face "You will enjoy it.. and if you dont just stay an hour". He nodded as he took hold of her hand and the two began the short walk to the pub. He paused outside the pub and pulled her back to face him "Thank you... I know you didnt have to do all this.." she nodded "I know.. but you are my best friend... and thats what friends are for... dragging you to the pub on your birthday". He nodded as he lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "You have no idea how much you mean to me..." she smiled "You mean a lot to me too... come on.. there are a lot of hot girls in here waiting for you" he nodded and she could she the undeinable hurt in his eyes as she smiled once again "I want you to meet my friend Carla". They headed towards the door and as he pushed it open a chorus of "Happy Birthday" sounded the pub and a smile stretched over his features as he glanced round his friends and a few he didnt know but it was the woman pushing to the front of the crowd he moved too and pulled her into a hug "Now now Inspector Smith.. people will talk" he smiled "I have missed you so much Gina.." she nodded "Stevie has been filling me in.. thats sit and have a chat eh... but first.." she gestured round "Everyone is here for you Smithy".

The night was passing quickly and it seemed to go from eight to half ten in the blink of an eye, he had spent most of the evening talking to Carla and she seemed lovely and was very keen and even with his inability to pick up on signs you would have to be a fool not to realise she would quite happily go home with him tonight for more than a birthday drink but it just didnt feel right. He had been sat alone at the bar, listening to the loud voices behind him when a hand touched his back and the older woman rested down next to him "Happy Birthday" she smiled and he grinned "I cant believe this..." he gestured to a table in the far corner where Tony Stamp and other old colleagues sat "Did you do all this?" he asked and Gina shook her head "No.. I, to be honest, had forgotten.. its all down to a certain little detective.." she gestured over to where Stevie stood with Carla. "That young lady friend of yours seems nice?". Smithy smiled "Carla.. yeah she is a nice girl.." Gina smiled back to him "But?". He sighed "But she's not the one.. and I want to settle down.. start the other side of my life... Im not getting any younger and..." he glanced over at where the blonde detective now stood with Mickey "I want the right person". Gina smiled "Stevie?" he sighed "I dont know... and even if I do.. she dont feel the same... she set me up with one of her friends". Gina nodded "Maybe she is trying to make you happy.. push you away to hide her feelings". Smithy shook his head "I am not worthy of a woman like her... I mean look at her.." they both glanced over at the small blonde "Everyone is in envy of her". Gina shook her head "She's not perfect Smithy... infact far from it.. but if you care for her.. you should tell her". He sighed "Yeah.. maybe one day.." he smiled as he called the barmaid over "You want another drink?" he smiled to Gina and she nodded "Gin and tonic". He jumped as Stevie appeard behind him "You need to come and sit down". He sighed "Why.. I told you no stripper.." she interuped "Yeah I know... come on.." she smiled at Gina as she turned away and headed over to where Smithy had sat "Stay here... promise me?". He nodded "Yes".

When she returned a few moments later she had a huge white cake in her hand and everyone began to sing happy birthday, as she got closer he noticed the west ham red blue and yellow picture on the top, she placed it to the table infront of him and rested down next to him and he glanced over the words wich read 'Happy Birthday Smithy! I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles' he smiled as she reached over and hugged him "You did your research didnt you.." he gestured to the cake as she pulled from him "Thank you... its great". She nodded slightly "Its not finished yet... we all clubbed together..." she passed him the small white envelope and he pulled it open and he reached accross and pulled her into another hug "I cant believe you got me season tickets Stevie... these must of cost a fortune". She smiled "Like I said... everyone chipped in... blow out your candles".

He was finishing his final pint, struggling to keep his eyes from Stevie as she stood with Carla. "Its been a good night" callum spluttered as he rested down next to the Inspector. "Yeah.. cant believe this.." he waved the ticket at him and smiled "I dont know how to say thank you to everyone..." Callum smiled "It aint really everyone you have to say thanks too.. Stevie did most of everything..." he paused as he gestured to the cake "She did the cake.. the party.. and too be bluntly honest I didnt get much in the collection.. just over a hundred quid.. the rest was Stevie and Gina.." they both paused as Gina sunk down oppisite them "Im off... make sure you get yourself home safely" she smiled as Smithy hugged her and the two walked to the pub door, the cold January air hit him instantly and he smiled to the woman as she headed to her waiting taxi "The season ticket.. I want to say thanks.." she smiled "Its ok.. most of it was from the collection any way.. take care Smithy" she climbed into the taxi and he jumped as the two women approached "Me and Carla are going Smithy.." he noticed Carla glare at him before walking away "Did I say something wrong?" he asked and Stevie shook her head "No.. just ignore her.. I will see you at work on Monday". He nodded "Thank you Stevie... for all of this". She nodded "What are friends for eh...". He nodded "Well I will take you to a footy game yeah?". She nodded "Definatly", she moved into his body and hugged him tight, he placed a kiss to the top of her head "Your amazing Stevie". She nodded as she pulled from him "Yeah I know... see you soon Smithy" he watched as the small blonde disapperared, he really wished he did have the courage to tell her his true feelings. He made his way back towards the pub and inside.

Arriving home he made his way straight into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He placed his birthday cake to the table and smiled, he really couldnt stomack any of it right now, he glanced up at the clock, which read 11.45, God he really was getting old, he could remember a time when his birthday celebrations took a whole weekend. He attatched his west ham season ticket on the fridge with a magnet and smiled to himself, he really did have the best friends, and then there was Stevie, he couldnt quite get her from his mind, she was always on his mind and it had started to become obvious to others so even if she knocked him back, he would have to tell her, before someone else did. He sighed as the doorbell rang and he rose to his feet, stumbling to the front door, he pulled it open and glanced round, seeing no one in sight he pushed it closed once again before his brain registered, he pulled it open once again and stared at the small basket on the floor with the tiny blue bundle wrapped up inside. He lifted it into his arms, feeling himself sober at a fast rate as he carried the sleeping baby into the living room, he grabbed for the envelope and ran his eyes over the words 'Happy Birthday Grandad'.

* * *

**Thank you again, please review :-) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot. Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Whats the emergancy?" she stressed as he pulled the front door open, he gripped her hand and pulled her inside, he hadnt known who else to call, he really didnt know who else could help him, so he had picked up the phone twenty minutes ago and now here she was. "Come here..." he pulled her inside and pushed the door closed, she paused in the hall way "Smithy.. I have abondened Carla in some night club... whats up?". He gestured into the living room and she made her way inside, she noticed the baby laying on the floor instantly "Oh my god..." she grinned walking over and leaning down next to the newborn "Is there something you arent telling me Smithy?" she asked turning and smiling at him. "Its not mine..." she interupted "It looks like you.." he cut in "Its not mine... I havent had a girlfriend for years" she rose to her feet "When did you last have a one night stand?" she asked and despite how much it would make him look like an idiot he had to be honest "I havent had sex for near on three years... there is no way its mine" he shrugged his shoulders and held the note to her "Besides it came with this..." he held the note to her "I think they've got the wrong person...". She smiled "Grandad?" she asked turning back to the baby "It could be your Grankid". He shook his head "No.. its not". She lent down next to the baby "What are you doing?" he asked "Seeing if its a boy or girl". He smiled lifting the blanket "Its was in a blue blanket" she nodded "That dont mean anything..." he watched as she unbuttoned the baby and she turned to him "Its a boy". He nodded "I need to call social services Stevie... this is nothing to do with me" she rose back to her feet, holding the envelope out to him "At least read this first..." she smiled and he took it and ripped it open, she watched as he read over the words and his reaction said it all "Shit" he sat down onto the sofa and she smiled "I'll stick the kettle on".

She rested down next to him on the sofa as he sat staring at the baby on the floor, he was quite contented and she watched him as he wriggled around, despite it being just gone midnight the baby was wide awake. "So.." she smiled at him and he held the note out to her, she read it fairly quickly trying to make sense of the barely readable handwriting. "Its mine.. he is my grandson... I didnt even know I had a kid". She glanced up at him "D'you still have contact with..." he cut in "No... it was a long time ago.. she was fifteen and I was twenty..." he noticed her mouth drop open and he nodded "I know.. I'd be nicking blokes for doing it now but she... she was something else.. she was beautiful and everyone wanted her.." he smiled "I joined the army.. when I came back on leave she had moved away.. I had no idea she had a baby". Stevie smiled as he took the note from her and re-read it, taking a little more in "My daughter... she is fifteen..." he smiled at the baby "He is nine days old...". Stevie nodded "I know... what are you going to call him?" she asked and he shook his head "Its not my place to name him... thats his mums job or at least Sarahs" as the small baby began to cry she smiled "Pick him up Smithy" he shook his head "I dont do babys... when they get to talking... walking its ok but at this age... I dunno where to start" she interupted "You can start.." she walked over and lifted the baby into her arms "By holding him... Im going to pop to the twenty four hour tesco up the road..." he rose to his feet "No.. no Stevie... you cant leave me" she grinned "Smithy... you have no nappies... you need milk... bottles.. wipes.. some clothes for him.." he smiled "Im going to call social services.." she smiled "I know.. but you cant just let him scream...". He shook his head "I'll go to the shop.. you look after him..". She ran her hand over the small babys head "No Smithy.. do you know about nappy size.. bottle teets.. baby milk?". He shrugged his shoulders "I can work it out.." she nodded as she headed to the front door "You are gunna have to... but right now... look after the baby". He watched her disapear through the front door as he glanced down at the tiny baby beaming up at him.

"Ok.." he stated as he headed back into the living room and over to the basket the baby had been laying in "Ok.. right.. here you lay in here.." he spoke noticing the baby staring up at him. "I will erm.." he moved from the basket and the baby cried out and he turned back to him "What... what do you want?" he smiled as he lifted the baby back out of the basket "Shall I put the TV on?" he smiled as he moved over and sunk onto the sofa with the little boy cuddled into his arms. "Erm..." he began to flick through the channels "CSI.. you wanna watch this.." he glanced down at the baby "What am I doing?" he sighed as he rose to his feet and placed the baby back in the basket and walked out into the hall, how was this happening? he wanted a family, he knew that but not like this, he wanted a family he could bring up. Hearing the baby crying out once again he slammed his hand against the wall before walking into the kitchen, he wasnt cut out for this. He could not look after this baby and he needed to find the mother and give it back. Hearing the crying stop he walked back through his house and into the living room to where the baby slept. He rested down on the floor next to the basket, he shook his head as he stared in at him "I can see it..." he grabbed for the blanket and placed it over the baby "You look like me". He rose to his feet as the knock sounded the house.

"Right..." she placed the bags of shopping to the table "You've got nappies..." she placed them to the table along with the other shopping "Formula.. I will show you how to do that in a second.." she pointed into anoter bag "Wipes.. a brought a packet of dummys.. they need to be sterilised... there is a steriliser in that bag with some bottles.. I got the smallest teets your have to see how they go..." he cut in "You are talking a foriegn language to me.." she smiled "Your get used to it Smithy..." he shook his head "Stevie.. this isnt me.. I cant look after a baby.. I need to find his mum.. my daughter". She smiled "Ok.. thats fine.. but unless you want to see your grandson brought up in care you need to man up Smithy and look after that little boy until we can find her". He grinned "We?". She smirked at him "If you want to do it all by yourself just say and I'll go..." he interupted "No.. I need your help.. can you erm... can you stay tonight.. in the spare room.. I dont want to be here on my own you know.. if I get stuck". She smiled "Corse I can.. right there is four babygrows in there and some vests.." she pointed to another bag before reaching into and pulling a little outfit out "My Grandad loves me?" he questioned as he read the words on the front of the little jumper. She grinned "Yep.. I cant believe your a grandad... this is.. Im speechless.." she smiled as she rested down at the table "How long were you and Sarah together?" she asked and he sat down next to her "six months on and off... she was young but I dunno.. she wanted me and I wasnt as popular with the birds then.." Stevie grinned "So she was your first love?" she asked and he shook his head "She was my first shag..." she laughed "Twenty?" she smiled "You were twenty?". He nodded "It werent for a lack of trying..." he smiled up at her as she rose to her feet and headed to the kettle "How old were you?" he asked and she turned to face him "Fifteen". He nodded "I think women start younger..." she cut in "I think you just had trouble getting someone into your pants..." he nodded "I still have that problem now Stevie" she grinned "What happened with her then... did you row before you left for the army?". He smiled "I was going off the rails.. if I hadnt of joined the army... I would of ended up inside... and she didnt like it.. she wanted me to stay in Sunhill.. I guess this was why... I dunno why she didnt tell me.. I would of stuck by her.." Stevie cut in "Cause you are a gentleman Smithy... I know that but she didnt tell you and right now you have a tiny baby in there that needs you" he smiled "Your good.." he grinned raising to his feet "Ever considered becoming a social worker..." she cut in "Na.. I couldnt do a desk job". She smiled as he walked towards the living room "What d'you call CID then?" he smiled back at her.

The two had gone to bed a little over an half an hour later, with the baby sleeping in Smithys room in the basket, although he had gone to bed he couldnt sleep, in one night he had got himself a daughter and a granson he never knew about, his head was spinning and not only that he knew the love of his life was fast asleep in the next room, that was enough to keep any man awake. He had found her an old top to sleep in and she had told him if he needed anything he knew where she was. He was trying to sleep, he knew sleep would be very useful guessing the amount of questions he would have to answer in the morning he really needed to sleep, he forced his eyes shut hoping he would fall asleep, he opened them once again glancing at the clock, this was stupid, he needed something to knock him out a bit, to help him sleep but he had a feeling it wouldnt work. He made himself a steaming mug of hot chocolate and returned up the stairs, glancing in briefly at Stevie as she slept before walking into his bedroom, he stared at his granson for a few minutes before climbing into bed, drinking his hot chocolate he sat in the bed, the night starting to take its toll as he placed the mug to his bedside table he slid down under the covers and shut his eyes. He had them shut all of a couple of minutes before the ear piercing cry sounded the room, he rose to his feet and moved over to the baby, lifting the handles of the basket and heading out onto the landing and down the stairs and into the living room.

He had placed the basket on the floor in the living room, he could hear the baby screaming as he boiled the kettle. He began to scoop the formula into a bottle and sighed as he dropped the small yellow spoon to the floor "Fuck" he stressed leaning down to get it. He ran the spoon under the tap and moved over to dry it. "Ok?" he jumped and as he turned to face her he was well aware his mouth dropped open and she laughed as she cuddled the baby into her body futher as she held him against her shoulder. His top dropped to just above her knees and the two buttons she had done up struggled to contain her figure. He gulped "I erm... I cant get this milk thing right.." he sighed "Im sorry.. this aint your problem". She grinned as she headed towards him "Corse it is.. here you hold him.. I will do the milk then I can help you.." he nodded and she gestured out into the hall "Take him back upstairs... I will be up in a minute..". He nodded before heading out and up the stairs, the small baby cuddled tight into his chest. "Im going to have to give you a name little man.." he smiled as he rested down onto the bed "I have never thought about naming a baby..." he sighed "I could call you Dale.. but I doubt your granny will like that when we track her down" he sighed "I dont know.." he lent down and placed a slight kiss to the babys head before pushing himself back and into the bed, he pulled the covers over his legs and sighed "I cant get used to this baby lark.. I have a feeling you are going to be hard work Mr".

She moved into the bedroom placing the basket to the floor an then she held the milk out to him "Its all ready for him...  
d'you want me to stay Smithy?" he nodded a little "Do you mind.. I just.. I have never fed a baby before" she smiled and nodded her head "Shift over a bit then.." she climbed under the covers and she smiled slightly "You dont need to look so worried Im not going to start gropping you Smithy, unless you asked me too..." she let out a laugh and he couldnt help but smile at her in response. "Dont tempt me" he smiled and she grinned "Lift his head up a bit.." she lifted a pillow from under her and grinned "Here put this under your arm". He watched her intently as she placed the bottle into the small babys mouth and she smiled up at him "Hold it like this... and when you are finished you will have to burp him.. and he might throw up on you a bit so have a towel ready.." he gestured to the wardrobe and smiled "There are some towels in the bottom of there" she climbed back out from under the covers and headed over. "How'd you get so good at this?" he asked and she glanced over her shoulders at him "I had a lot of practice... my mum had me young and when I was thirteen she had my sister.. you learn things when you have a baby dumped on you". He nodded "Tell me about it... d'you want kids?" he asked as she headed back to the bed and climbed under the covers "I cant" he smiled accross at her "You cant?" he repeated and she placed the towel over his bare shoulders, sparks running through her fingers as she brushed his skin "I erm... I had a problem when I was younger and now its unlikely I will carry a baby full term so.." she shrugged her shoulders "I guess I'll just have to help you" he could see the tears that were stinging her eyes and he took the bottle from the babys mouth, watching him sleep he rose his arm and pulled her into his chest, cuddling her tight.

When he awoke the sun was beaming in and the baby was back in his basket on the floor, he glanced to her small body fast asleep next to him and smiled as he rolled onto his side and stared at her face, he stroked her hair behind her ear and ran his knuckles over her cheek, she stirred slightly and her eyes flicked open she stared at him a slight smile tugging at her lips "Morning" he grinned and she smiled "Morning Inspector... now you werent who I thought I'd be waking up next to this morning...". He forced a smile to his face "You have someone else in mind?" he asked and she nodded "A bottle of paracetomol and my secret hangover cure" she laughed and as her hair fell onto her face once again he dropped his hand down and swept it back behind her ear "I really dont know how to say thank you Stevie..." he gestured to the sleeping baby "I dont know how I would of got through last night without you". She smiled leaning up and pecking his lips "I like perfume.." another laugh sounded from her lips and he smiled as she sat up in the bed "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" she asked and he nodded "Yeah.. I erm.. I was gunna call him Mark... my grandad was called Mark". She nodded "Thats nice.." he nodded "Mark Stevie Smith" a smile spread over her lips and she grinned "You serious?" he nodded "Yeah but I dunno whether Im gunna be keeping him...". She smiled "Are you going to ring social services today?" she asked and he shook his head "Im gunna try and track Sarah down.. and meet my daughter.. give them a chance to make things right.. I dont want my granson being brought up in care". Stevie nodded "I best go and pack a bag then.." he smiled "What?" she grinned "I'll stay for a few days... and we will need to pop into town.. get a few more bits for him". He grinned watching as she rose from the bed "Thanks Moss". She grinned at him "You need to get up Smithy... his bum will need changing.." he sighed "Stevie.." she shook her head "Nope" he sighed glancing at the baby from the bed "You and me need to have words little man.. nappys is not a good look" he grinned at the baby, maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

**Thanks again. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thank you for the reviews so far, I hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Stevie..." he shouted up the stairs, listening to her padding through the bathroom, until reaching the top of the stairs, a smile traced his lips as she stood with only a towel wrapped round her body "What?" she asked and he gestured for her to walk down the stairs, after she had moved slowly down the stairs he smiled "Im gunna pop into the station... see if I can track Sarah... can you stay and look after the baby?". She smiled "I spose.. but Im going to have to go home and get some clothes and stuff?" he nodded "Later... we can pop to the shop... get a pram and car seat". She smiled "I dont think you should get too attached Smithy..." he moved over to her, so they were level as she stood on the second step he smiled as he lent into her ear "And I dont think you should stand at the top of the stairs wearing only a towel... you just made my year" a smirk traced her lips "Perv". He nodded "Call me what you like but you stand up there with no clothes on... Im gunna look.. shift your arse I want to get going". She smiled before heading back up the stairs, well aware he was trying to see up the towel once again. He grinned from the bottom "You gunna flash me?" he called and she turned back to face him and bit down onto her bottom lip. In a flash she wipped the towel off and chucked it down the stairs at him, she was well aware that by the time he realised what was going on she was back in the comfort of his bedroom. He moved back into the living room and rested down next to the baby on the floor "Stevie is gunna look after you today little man.. Im going to find your Mummy". He smiled at the baby as he gargled up at him "Stevie is pretty mate.. your do well being seen out with her.." he smiled to himself as she appeared "I think he is a tad young for me Smithy". He grinned at her as he lifted the young boy from the floor and rose to his feet "Im gunna get off... I will be a couple of hours.. will you be ok?". She nodded "Just go before I change my mind".

"Gov.. I didnt think you were in today?" the young PC smiled as he headed towards his office "No.. Im not really here Mel" he replied and she grinned "You recovered from last night?" she asked and he turned to her "What?" he asked and she smiled "The pub... your birthday?". He nodded "Oh yeah... fine thanks". Mel smiled "Ok... well Im working on an assult.. and.." he cut in "Im only here on a personal matter Mel.. is this something you can run past Callum?". She smiled "Corse.. sorry Gov" the PC disapeared and he sighed, he hadnt ment to sound like he didnt care or to send her away but right now his main concern was to get the information he needed and then back to Stevie and his granson. He typed her name into the screen and watched as the information came up for the many Sarah Cross's in London but he finaly narrowed it down and as he stared at the picture he knew it was her, he read over her record, mainly minnor things, the most serious of the few things being an assult, he jotted the address down onto a bit of paper and rose to his feet. "Alright?" he glanced accross at Callum and sighed "Why does every one keep asking me that?". Callum smiled "Mel said you were a bit off..." Smithy cut him off "Well maybe Mel should keep her opinions to herself". Callum moved into the office and pushed the door closed "I thought you had the day off anyway?" he asked and Smithy moved towards the door "Well Im going now". Callum smiled "Anything I can help with?" he gestured to the papers in Smithys hands and the Inspector sighed as he pushed the door closed once again "Last night when I got home..." he paused as he held the paper out to him "I was dating this woman.." Callum cut in "Nice.." and Smithy sighed "She had a baby" Callum grinned "Are you a Daddy?" he asked and Smithy sighed "It gets worse... she had my child fifteen years ago.. and now Im a grandad.." Callum laughed, and Smithy couldnt help but anger slightly "Im glad you are finding it funny Sergent.." he pulled the door open once again and Callum smiled "I dont get it.. why is she telling you now?" he asked and Smithy sighed "She has dumped the baby on my doorstep... so now Im going to track her down". Callum smiled "Wheres the baby?" he asked. "Mark... his name is Mark and Stevie is looking after him.." the Sergent cut in "Stevie?". Smithy nodded "She is a good friend.. anyway I have too go". Callum smiled "Give me a chance to get in my civvies... I will come". Smithy shook his head "I dont need a babysitter". Callum nodded "I know.. but you aint going to keep a cool head... so I will come for support.. Jo can manage here". Smithy watched the Sergent disapear towards the locker room, he knew Callum was right, however much he hated to admit it.

The sergent rose his hand and banged on the front door before glancing accross at the clearly nervous Inspector "Alright?" he asked once again and Smithy nodded "I just want a chance to get to know my daughter... and give her son back.. cause I will help her too look after him.." he jumped as the door swung open and he stared at the beautiful woman infront of him "Smithy?" she spoke before moving into his arms and hugging him close. When she pulled back Smithy gestured to Callum "Callum Stone.. Sarah Cross..." he paused glanicing at the tall blonde woman still stood in the door way "I want to meet my daughter" Sarah sighed "You best come in". Once inside she showed the two men into the sitting room and disapeared into the kitchen. Callum smirked "Why'd you ever let her go mate... you need your head testing". Smithy nodded slightly "It was a long time ago". When Sarah returned the two men smiled at her "Im guessing you want an explanation..." Smithy cut in "You left a baby on my door step I think I deserve something..." Sarah sighed "I cant cope with him... I cant do it again.." Smithy smiled "Well where is his Mum.. my daughter?". Sarah sighed "I dont want to talk about Stacey". Smithy glared at her as he rose to his feet "Stacey thats her name... well she needs to take responsibility and look after her son" he was shouting now, he hadnt ment to but it just came out. "Its none of your buisiness.." he laughed and moved towards her "None of my buisiness... I didnt even know I had a daughter... so excuse me for not quite understanding how you dumping a baby you claim to be my grandson on my doorstep is none of my buisiness... tell me where my daughter is?". Sarah now had tears streaming down his face and he had a pang of guilt but he knew he was in the right, he had the right to know where his daughter was. "Easy Smithy" Callum spoke pulling him back from the woman "Stacey is dead..." she shouted and Smithy felt sick, physically sick "What?". Sarah nodded "She died when she gave birth... thats why I cant have him here... it is his fault.." Smithy cut in "He's a baby". She moved to a chair and sat down "And I've lost my daughter.. Im not ready to look after him". Callum moved over towards Smithy and placed his hand to his shoulder "You alright mate?". Smithy nodded slightly "Im fine.." he turned back to the woman "I cant believe.. I cant believe you never told me I had a daughter and now Im never going to get a chance to meet her..." he paused as he moved to some photos on the fireplace, glancing over his young daughter "Im never going to meet her... whens the funeral?" he asked and Sarah rose to her feet "Yesterday". He gulped as he turned back to her "You buried her without me... I cant believe you did this to me... however much you hated me.. I thought you would of at least... you know what I have to go" he grabbed his coat from the sofa and headed out to the front door.

He had slumped down onto the car bonnet and layed his head into his hands, how was this happening, he had gained and lost a daughter all within a day. He heard the front door bang and saw Callum appear "That was a tad harsh mate... she had just lost her daughter.." Smithy cut in "My daughter... I have lost my daughter.. I never knew I had.. at least she had the chance to get to know her.. I will never.." Callum cut in "This isnt all about you... there is an innocent baby involved.. who she cant look after.. and if you cant man up and look after him he will end up in care.." Smithy rose off the bonnet "Just unlock the car.. I wanna get home..". He glanced at his phone as it began to ring and shoved it back in his pocket, he couldnt deal with Stevie right now. He climbed into the car and watched as Callum sunk back down next to him. He started the engine and sighed accross at the Inspector "Here..." he held a small yellow piece of paper out to him and smiled "This is where.." he paused as the Inspector sent another call to answerphone "This is where your daughter is buried.. if you wanna.. I dunno.. go and lay some flowers". Smithy took the piece of paper and glanced over it before pushing it into his coat pocket "Take me to the pub Callum.." the Sergent sighed "What about the baby?". Smithy glared at him "I want to get hammered... take me to the pub".

She had called him over ten times, she hadnt signed on for being a full time babysitter, and she had spent the last day looking after a child she didnt even know. As the door opened she rose to her feet and stormed into the hall "Who the hell do to think you are... its gone ten and I have been looking after that baby all day?" he sighed "Not now Stevie". She grabbed his wrist as he moved past her "You're on your own.. Im going home.. Mark is asleep in your bedroom". He grabbed her wrist as she headed out the front door "No.. Please Stevie" she turned back and snapped "You are selfish Smithy..." he sighed "I went to see Sarah.." Stevie turned back to the door "I dont care... I dont care what you have been up to.." he grabbed her wrist once again "My daughter... Stacey... she died.." Stevie turned back to him "Erm.. I dont no.. I dont no what to say Smithy... are you ok?" he walked into the living room, and she followed and watched him sink down onto the sofa "I dunno Stevie.. I want to say Im gunna grieve for her... but I.." Stevie sunk down next to him and wrapped her arm round his shoulder as he wiped his eyes "Its ok.. you are allowed to be upset Smithy" he pulled from her as he rose to his feet "Sarah.. she blames Mark.." he moved over to his shelf and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the top and took a large swig "How can she blame a baby, an innocent little baby?". Stevie rose to her feet and moved over to him "Forget Sarah Smithy... that little boy needs his Grandad.. are you going to come upstairs and we can look after him... or you gunna screw his life up before its even begun?" Smithy turned to her "I would of wanted to know Stacey... I'd of been a Dad". Stevie nodded "I know.. I know that Smithy.. you are a good man... but shes gone... so prove yourself with Mark.. show what a good Dad you would of been". He nodded as he screwed the lid back onto the whiskey and placed it back onto the shelf "Your right..." he headed to the door and smiled back at her "Are you going?" he asked and she shook her head "I will be in the spare room... I dont think you are sober enough to be on your own with the baby" she smiled and he grinned at her "Thanks Stevie.. and Im sorry about today". She nodded "Its fine.. forget it and look after that little boy... your little Grandson".

She had got up to Mark twice in the night and eventually moved him into the spare bedroom with her. It was half nine in the morning and she had just put him down for a nap before she headed up the stairs and into the bedroom with a glass of water and a packet of paracetomol, she smiled at Smithy as he layed asleep, the covers wrapped tightly round his legs. He layed on his stomack facing towards her so she moved over and rested onto the bed next to him, placing the glass to the bedside table next to her. She ran her hands down his back, watching as he twitched. She continued to tickle him until his eyes flicked open "Ahhh..." he groaned as he pushed up and sat on the bed "Morning..." she smiled as she moved next to him "Hungover?". He shut his eyes for a few seconds and nodded "Just a little... my head is thumping". She grinned "Well you're in luck" she reached accross and grabbed the glass and popped a couple of pills into his hand "Knock yourself out Smithy..." she paused as he swallowed the tablets "Mark is asleep... why dont you get up have a shower... and then we will go and get the bits we need for him today... and I need to go home and grab some stuff". Smithy nodded "Of corse.." she smiled "And I think you need to call social services... just let them know he is here.." Smithy nodded "Yeah.. Ok". She grinned "I'll be downstairs". He grabbed her wrist as she rose to her feet and she spun back to face him "I erm.. I want to sat thank you.. you have no idea what this means to me". She nodded "I do.." she lent into his body and hugged him close "I'd do anything for you Smithy" she paused as she pulled back and headed to the door "Hurry up Smithy".

* * *

**Thanks again. Please leave me a review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a review. Thanks you. Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Four

A week or so passed and Stevie couldnt be happier living with Smithy, helping him to look after baby Mark. He had settled in to being a Grandad so well and she was so proud of him. It was for that reason she had asked Gina Gold to come and look after the small baby to take Smithy out and give him a break from all the stress that had landed on his shoulders since his Birthday. Arriving at the pub she headed to the bar with him and smiled slightly "Beer?" she asked and he nodded "Just a few though.. I need to be alert for Mark when we get back". She smiled slightly "Smithy.. relax.. Im only going to have one.. he can sleep in with me tonight". Smithy smiled "Lucky boy". She smirked at him slightly before ordering him his drink. He led her towards a table and the two sunk down. "I wish he had what I didnt..." he began and she glanced up to meet his eyes as he continued "He has no Mum.. a Nan who doesnt want him... God only knows who and where his Dad is..." she cut in "But he has a great grandad eh?" she smiled and he nodded slightly "And he has you". She laughed "Yeah.. he does.. I never thought I would be helping you to raise your granson". He smiled "I do love him... when Sarah first left him on my doorstep.. I resented him a bit.. I had it all worked out how I wanted it.. and it was never like this but now I have him... I wouldnt change him". She grinned "He is lovely.." she was interupted by the tall blonde who neither had noticed approach the table "Takes after his Grandad". He swigged the remainder of his beer and rose to his feet "Come on Stevie.. we are going". Stevie took another sip of her beer and rose to her feet. The tall blonde grabbed his wrist "Smithy... we need to talk.. about Stacey.. and the baby" he shook his head "Mark is none of your concern now Sarah". Stevie smiled to the blonde as he headed from the pub before she caught him up "Smithy eh.." he turned back to her and smiled "She abondened him Stevie". The detective nodded "I know... and Im never going to defend her Smithy" she glanced back to the woman that appered in the door way of the pub "But she has lost her daughter... and I know she was yours too but she brought her up.. give her a chance". He nodded slightly and Stevie lent up and placed a kiss to his check "Go in and have a drink with her... I will go home and look after Mark.. and see you in a bit... and whatever you decide.. I will stand by you". He smiled at her slightly "Thank you Stevie".

Stevie had returned straight home and after Gina had left she had moved Mark into her bedroom and fell instantly to sleep. She had got up to Mark in the night and noticing Smithys bedroom door shut she had guessed he was home and most probably drunk so she had decided to leave him to morning which had come all to quickly. She had made him a cup of coffee and glanced in briefly at Mark before she pushed his bedroom door open. Her mouth dropped open as the blonde came into sight sat on the bed. She rose to her feet "Stevie right..." she spoke "Smithy has told me a lot about you..." Stevie stood speechless for a few moments in the door way until Smithy appeared in his ensuite bathroom door way on the oppisite side of the room, wearing only a towel she couldnt stop her breath from hitching as she watched him standing nervously. He stood staring at her "Stevie.." he glanced between her and Sarah and smiled "I didnt realise you were up..." she nodded "I erm I.. I made you a drink Smithy". She placed the coffee to the chest of draws next to her and backed out the room "I would of made your friend one..." she glanced at Sarah "But I didnt know you had company... sorry". She headed out the door and pulled it closed behind her, before moving into her room. "Shit" Smithy grabbed for his jeans from the floor. Sarah rose to her feet "I thought she wasnt your girlfriend?" she asked and he shook his head "She's not but.." he stared at the blonde as he buttoned his jeans "She means a lot to me and she was obviously upset.." Sarah cut in "And what do I mean?". He sighed "Oh give me a break Sarah its hardly love is it.. we have spent the night together.. I think you should go" he moved out of the room and into the hall,  
staring nervously at her door, he moved over and knocked lightly.

He pushed the door and smiled at her as she packed her bags "Stevie.." she turned to him "Mark.. he erm.. he had a bottle at about three this morning he should wake up soon". He sighed "What are you doing?" he asked moving towards her "Im going home Smithy". He shook his head "Please dont do this.. dont go" she smiled slightly "I dont want to be a third wheel Smithy... and you wont need me now". He nodded "I do.. you have no idea how much I need you Stevie... Mark needs you.." she shook her head "Dont Smithy.. dont turn this on him... its not fair" he sighed "Is there anything I can say... anything to make you stay Stevie?". She smiled slightly as Sarah appeared behind him in the door way "No.. I have made my mind up" she moved over to Mark and placed a kiss to his forehead. "You look after your Grandad little man" she smiled as she moved back to the bed and grabbed her bags "I can take that for you.." he reached for the bag from her and she pulled it back "No.. Im fine.. take care Smithy". She moved past him and Sarah before heading to the stairs. Sarah smiled at him as the front door banged shut and she spoke softly "Never mind.. at least now we are.." she gestured between them a slight smile tugging at her lips "Alone.. we wont have to be so quiet tonight". He gestured to the small baby "I have Mark to look after.. and I ment what you said.. you should go". She nodded slightly "If thats what you want.. I will get my things". He watched the blonde move into his bedroom and he sighed, the truth was he wanted her to go, but he wanted Stevie here, his feelings for the small blonde had been in the front of his mind for the last few days more than ever and now he had blown it. The one thing he knew for sure he couldnt do this alone. When she reappeared he smiled at her slightly "Stay.." she looked into his eyes, a slight smirk on her face "Are you sure?". He nodded "Yeah.. stay.. go and stick the kettle on and I will wake Mark".

A few more days past and Smithy knew she was avoiding him. It was Marks first day at a small nusery and it had brought a tear to Smithys eye having to leave the small boy but he had neglected his job enough and he had to go in today and he wanted to try and get Stevie to himself. She had ignored his calls and everytime he had been to her flat she had ignored him knocking. He needed to talk to her. Once he arrived he made his way into the locker rooms and pulled on his uniform. "Welcome back.." he turned to face the Sergeant stood behind him. "Stone" he spoke. Callum smiled "How is the baby?" Smithy sighed "He is great.. just great but because of Sarah I have lost my best friend.." the sergeant cut in "Stevie?". Smithy nodded "She wont return my calls... she is ignoring me.." Callum smiled "Well I didnt tell you this but..." he moved into the room and let the door close behind him "She has been down since you and Sarah..." he paused a smirk on his face "Whatever you and Sarah are". Smithy sighed "I didnt mean to hurt her.." Callum cut in "What did you expect.. Stevie did so much for you and then you slept with Sarah.. and Im guessing you are still sleeping with her?". Smithy sighed "I care about Stevie... really I do but.." he paused "I have a chance with Sarah.. to give Mark a family... me and Stevie will only ever be friends". Callum laughed "Pull the other one Smithy... you and Stevie will never just be friends". He watched the Sergeant walk from the room and sighed to himself. Maybe Stone was right, maybe there was more to him and Stevie and that was why she was so upset but then she had told him on many occasions she only wanted to be friends, so was it possible she wanted more?

He had made his way to his office and rested down at his desk, not quite ready to face the small blonde. He had been working on the mountain of paper work for a little over an hour when he saw her walk to the coffee machine outside his office. He pushed to his feet and moved out the room. He stared at her as she pushed her money into the machine "Long time no see" he smiled. She didnt respond and he sighed as he moved a little closer to her "You have been avoiding me Stevie". She nodded slightly "Yeah.. I have.. cause I have nothing to say to you". He sighed "You told me to sort it out with Sarah.." she cut in "I ment talk to her not sleep with her". He sighed "I want to do right by Mark". She nodded "Thats fine.. you do whats right" he smiled "I dont want things to change between us". She sighed "How can it not Smithy... I have lost all the respect I had for you". He smiled "Why? cause I slept with her". She shook her head "No.. because you arent the man I thought you were.. I thought you were a brave.. independent man.. and I thought Mark was more important.. but you bailed to get your leg over". He shook his head "No.. I didnt.. it wasnt like that.. I was lonely Stevie.." she cut him off once again "You had me" he sighed as two officers passed "Not for that.. not to.." he sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly hair "I wanted sex Stevie.. I was upset about Stacey and I wanted someone to make me feel better". Stevie sighed "I have to get back to work". He smiled "Mark.. he erm.. he misses you". She nodded "I miss him too.." he cut in "Come and see him.. tonight.. come round". She shook her head "I dont want to play gooseberry Smithy". He shook his head "Sarah.. she isnt staying with me tonight.. its just me and Mark.. please see him.. if you want I will sit in another room.. please dont punish him". She nodded "I will come round at seven". He nodded "Thank you.. thank you Stevie".

The shift passed all to quickly and she gulped back the butterflys in her stomack as she rang his doorbell. She straightened her light blue top and black jeans before glancing to meet his eyes as he pulled the door open. In his white shirt and black jeans he looked gorgeous and she had to remind herself she was there for Mark. "Thanks for coming Stevie... he is in there" he stepped aside and pointed into the living room. She made her way inside and he hoovered in the door way "I will stick the kettle on" he smiled before disapearing. She lifted the baby into her arms and grinned at him "I have missed you so much" she placed a kiss to his forehead and smiled "I hope you and Grandad have been looking after each other". She rested onto the sofa and cuddled the boy into her body. She jumped as Smithy rested down next to her "Do you want me to go?" he asked and she shook her head slightly "No, does Sarah no Im here?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. its none of her buisiness". Stevie sighed "I dont want to get in the middle of something.. whatever you two are.." she paused glancing into his eyes "What are you?" she asked. He smiled "I guess she erm... she's my girlfriend now". Stevie could feel her heart breaking and she placed Mark back onto his mat on the floor before rising to her feet "I have to go Smithy". She moved out into the hall and she turned back to him as he wrapped his hand round her wrist "You have only just got here.." she smiled "I cant sit here... when you are dating her.." he cut in "Why.. I did nothing wrong Stevie.. I just.. why dont you like her?" he asked. She laughed slightly "Are you kidding me... for a start she dumped her grandson on your doorstep... she buried your daughter without even telling you... and I picked up the pieces.. I was happy too but.." she wiped the tears from her eyes "More that anything.. Im jealous... that she treated you like that and you still wanted her... I have spent years.. trying to get you.. trying to make you notice how perfect I am for you but you just arent interested". She wiped her eyes once again and stared into his eyes, eyes filled with sadness and shock. "So Im sorry.. I probably havent dealt with this very well but I've done the best I can" she sobbed back some tears and forced a smile to her face "Please leave me alone Smithy.. no more calls.. dont come round.. you have to let me get over you" she turned and walked from his house, her eyes filled with tears and her heart with sadness, she had lost and now he would probably never speak to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks. xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

She had just reached the bottom of the steps when she felt him grip her wrist "Please Smithy I cant take no more". He shook his head "Why did you never tell me?" she shrugged her shoulders and he smiled "You should of told me how you felt Stevie" he gestured back up to the house "Come back... please.. five minutes.. thats all I ask?" she sighed "Smithy.." he cut in "Surely you can spare me that... if I have ever ment anything to you?". She nodded "Five minutes Smithy" she followed him back up the steps and smiled slightly as he pushed the front door closed once again "Im just going to take Mark to bed.. can you wait?" he asked and she nodded slightly "Yeah". She listened to him upstairs, she could hear him singing to the small boy and it brought tears to her eyes. She rose to her feet and wandered out and into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on she began to make herself a cup of tea. She felt so at home in his house and she hated how much damadge this was doing to their friendship but she had to remain strong. "I thought you had left" she jumped at his voice and spun round to face him "I probably should have". He smiled slightly "You know I feel the same dont you..." his voice was barely above a whispear and she sighed "Dont" he smiled at her "What?" he asked "Its the truth.. I do" he replied. She shook her head "No.. you dont.. you are with her" he sighed "Stevie the other day you were trying to set me up with your friend.. I thought.. I didnt think you wanted me". She smiled slightly "I thought if you and Carla.. if you spent the night with her.. it would push you to me.. I know it dont make a lot of sense but..." she forced a fake smile to her face "When do I ever really make sense?". She moved past him and headed towards the front door "Stevie.. I want us to talk.." she smiled "Whats the point.. you have a girlfriend". He sighed as she made her way from the house and down the path, she climbed into the car and wiped her eyes as she began to drive away, she glanced in the mirror back to where he stood in the door way.

The night dragged slowly and when she arrived at work the following morning, she felt drained. She had been sat at her desk about twenty five minutes when she saw him enter CID, he glanced over briefly before heading into Neils office, she offered him a slight smile to which he barely returned. This really wasnt fair, she had done so much for him and yet here he was dating a woman who had lied to him about his only child and then dumped a baby on his door step. She wanted to hate him, to think he was a complete fool but she just couldnt, she loved him with all her heart. "Morning..." she jumped at the voice and smiled up at the man infront of her "Hiya Mickey". He smiled glancing at his watch "Stevie Moss... at work time.. whats going on?". She shrugged her shoulders "Nothing.. I just couldnt sleep" she could feel the sadness in her eyes and she was sure he could see it. "Stevie?" he questioned and she forced a smile to her face "Im fine.. honestly" she rose to her feet and made her way out of CID, well aware she had passed Smithy as he came out of Neils office but it didnt matter to her, she just kept running.

Once outside the station she eventually stopped and took a few deep breaths. She felt the man turn her round and pull her into a hug "Talk to me" he smiled and she shook her head "I cant". He nodded "You can Stevie.. it wont go no futher" she pulled back and seeing Smithy stood in the door way to reception she sighed "I love him.. I love him Mickey". He smiled "Who?" he asked and she shook her head "I cant.. I have to go.. cover for me". She glanced back at Smithy before she headed away from the station, she needed to get her head together. Smithy noticed Mickey heading back towards the station and smiled "She ok?" he asked and Mickey shrugged his shoulders "She said she's in love.." Smithy cut in "Love?". He nodded "Yep.. she's going home.. Im going to cover for her.. you could probably help her more than me... she obviously needs her mates Smithy.. see you later". He sighed watching the DC head back up the stairs towards CID before heading into the station in search for Callum. "Stone.." he smiled when he saw the Sergeant in the canteen "I have to pop out.. can you cover for me.. couple of hours at the most". Callum nodded "Corse.. is everything ok?". He nodded "Yeah its fine".

He pushed his key into his lock and moved inside "Sarah.." he called. "Where are you?" he called through the flat. When she appeared in the door way he smiled "We need to talk". She gestured into the living room "Come and see what Mark is doing" she spoke leading him to the small baby "He looks just like Stacey" she smiled and Smithy felt the lump rising in his throat "Im not happy Sarah.. Im having second thoughts.." she cut in "About Mark?" she asked and he shook his head "I love Mark.. about us". She burst into tears and he instantly felt guilty "Sarah.. please dont cry" he smiled "I cant take no more... I have lost Stacey.. I cant lose you.. I dont know what I will do if you finish me..." he smiled "We have to do what is best for Mark". She sunk onto the sofa "What did I do?" she asked "What did I do wrong?". He shook his head "Nothing.." she cut in "Is there someone else?". He shook his head "No.. theres not.. I just.." she wiped her tears once again "Please give me another chance... I can make you happy.. let me prove it". She began to pull at the buttons of his shirt and he sighed "What about Mark?" he gestured to the baby "Give me five minutes.. I will put him to sleep". He sighed as she headed out the room and up the stairs. Sarah was beautiful, smart, and he had such a conection to her but she just wasnt Stevie and Stevie was the love of his life but he wasnt about to break Sarahs heart when she had already lost her daughter. Maybe life wasnt ment to make him happy and he had to live with second best.

He knocked lightly on her front door and smiled as she pulled it open "What do you want?" she asked. He sighed "Just five minutes Stevie... to talk..". She stepped aside and smiled slightly "Go in to the kitchen" she smiled. He led the way through her flat and smiled as he rested down at the table "Why are you here?" she asked and he sighed "To clear the air.." he paused watching as she sunk down next to him. "I am with Sarah" he spoke and she shook her head a confused expression on her face "Last night.. you said you wanted me.." he sighed "I do but I cant break her heart.. she.. can you imagine how it feels to lose a child". She nodded "I can yeah... I know its not the same Smithy but I had so many miscarriges.. it breaks your heart" she paused taking his hand from the table into her hand "But if you dont want her.. and you are staying with her because of Stacey... you are going to end up breaking her heart". He shook his head "Im not going to break her heart Stevie.. I let her down... she was fifteen when I got her pregnant... and she struggled for all them years.. to bring her up.." Stevie could see the tears in his eyes and she smiled slightly as he continued "And then.. she saw her die.. she sat there and watched her own daughter die.. I.." Stevie moved into his body pulling him into a hug. He felt so safe when he was with her, her whole body tightened around him and he relaxed for the first time. "Smithy.. you have to do whats right for you". He shook his head as he pulled from her body "I cant... I have to do what is right for Mark.. and what would of been for Stacey". Stevie sighed "I love you". He nodded "I know.. but its not going to happen". She felt her heart breaking and he placed his hand to her face "I have to do right by my family Stevie.. and being with Sarah is the right thing to do". Stevie felt her breath hitch as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks. His own tears matched hers and he placed a kiss to her head "I do love you Stevie... its just not enough" he walked down the hall. The tears burst from her once again as the front door slammed shut. Once outside he sunk down onto the stone steps, he's body began to shake as the tears streamed from his eyes. He had given up his one true love but deep down he knew he had done the right thing.

A few weeks passed before she returned to work and seeing him for the first time was horrible. He ignored her. Leaving the canteen the second she walked in, not even giving her a second glance. She rested down onto a chair and began to drink her coffee, she wished she could go and speak to him, to put things right between them but then if she did he could just push her away, tell her he hated her. She had drank her coffee before pushing to her feet, however frightened she was she had to at least try and put things right between them, they did have to work together after all. She paused outside his office and listened to him speak to Callum, she knew it was wrong to earwig but he was talking about her. "...its not like that" Callum cut in "I always thought you and Stevie would get together". He smiled slightly "I wish... I love her so much". Callum smiled "If you love her... why are you with Sarah?". She felt her heart in her mouth as he uttered the next words from his mouth "I love Sarah too... Im in love with them both". The fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks and she noticed Smithy smile "I have loved Stevie for so long.. I mean.. I couldnt function without her.." Callum cut in "And look what happened with Devlin" shock ran through her body at the possibiltys of what Callum could mean. "But Sarah.. she was my first love.. and she was the mother of my daughter.. she is Marks nan.. and I havent even slept with Stevie.." Callum smiled "So she could be crap in bed then" Smithy glared at him "Thats not what I ment.. its good with Sarah... I mean its really fucking good.." Callum cut in "So what it comes down too is which one do you love more?" he asked. Smithy sighed "I love them both... but I want Sarah.. I want to be with Sarah.." she turned to walk away but dropping her bag to the floor she lent down to quickly push her things into her bag. "Stevie.." he knelt down next to her and she noticed Callum slip away as Smithy helped her to gather her things "What are you doing?" he asked and she smiled "I erm.. I came to.." she gestured to the door "You know what forget it.." she rose to her feet and he sighed "Did you hear what I was saying?". She nodded slightly "Its fine Smithy.. I already knew it was her.." he smiled "I want us to be friends Stevie.. like we were" she shook her head "Im sorry I cant.. colleagues is all we are ever going to be now.. I will erm.. I'll see you about".

The shift had dragged past and he hated that he had hurt Stevie so much but he had to do right by Sarah. He moved into his house and smiled as Sarah appeared in the door way with only a tiny bra and knickers set on and he smiled slightly "I need to have my dinner first sweetheart" he smiled as he placed a kiss to her cheek and headed into the kitchen. He reached into the oven and removed the dinner, he knew would be waiting for him, he placed his food to the table and rested down "How has your day been?" he asked and Sarah smiled "I went to Staceys grave". He nodded slightly as he began to eat "Her boyfriend he had been and layed some flowers". He smiled "Does he know about Mark?". She nodded "I took him to meet him.. and Rick... he fell in love with him instantly.. said its all he had left of Stacey". Smithy nodded slightly, not really listening to much to the woman, his mind was still with Stevie. "Give him access a couple of times a week or something". She smiled "Well.. I thought Mark would be better with his real father". Smithy shook his head "Absoultly not.. this is his home Sarah". She shook her head "Not any more". He rose to his feet and headed through the house and up the stairs. He moved into the bedroom and seeing the cot and his grandson missing he turned back to her "Where is he?" he shouted, she wrapped her dressing gown round her body "He's gone.. and he's not coming back Smithy". Fear shot through his body as he pushed past her and headed back down the stairs. Noticing all the baby stuff gone from the living room he shouted "You have given him away". She smiled "It wasnt like that.. he is with his Dad". He moved into the kitchen "Where does he live?" he shouted and she shook her head "I cant tell you that". He grabbed the plate of food and chucked it accross the room "Tell me where my grandson is". She smiled "Its just us now... how it used to be.. you and me.. in love". He glared at her "Love.. I dont love you.. not now... how can I love you after this" he pushed her against the wall "Last chance Sarah.. where is my grandson". She shook her head "No" she shouted and he pushed her towards the front door "Get out.. get out of my house and dont you dare come back".

She had just rested into her bed, well aware it was only just nine but the day had really taken its toll on her. Arriving home from work she had a hot bath and then curled up under the covers. She had just started to drift off when she heard the bang on the front door. She sat up in the bed and sighed to herself as her doorbell rang. She slipped her slippers on and moved through the bedroom and out into the hall towards the front door. She straightened her nighty before pulling the door open. The man infront of her shocked her. He's eyes were bloodshot and he looked so frantic. "Smithy" she smiled slightly and he moved inside and she shut the front door "Come in" she smiled at him sarcastically. "You gotta help me.. please.. she's given him away" Stevie took his hand and tried to calm him "Slow down.. whats going on?" she asked. "Sarah.." he began "She has given Mark away.. to his Dad.. she wont tell me where he is.. please Stevie.. I need your help?". She sighed, she had her chance to push him away, treat him like dirt, like he had done to her, he had told her she wasnt enough and now she could tell him he was on his own but could she ever really turn her back on the man she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy. Please review xx**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Sit down... I will put the kettle on.." she smiled as she gestured into the living room. "No Stevie.. I dont want a tea...  
or sympathy.. are you going to help me?". She glared at him "Why should I?" she stressed "After the way you have treated me?" he shook his head "Dont bother.." he headed back out the living room and towards the front door, she grabbed his wrist and as he turned back to her she saw the tears that ran slowly down his cheeks "Do you know where she has taken him?". He shook his head "No.. she said he is with his real father... and his name is Rick..". Stevie nodded slightly "Ok.. well I am going to ring the nick.. get some uniform out here... report him missing". He sighed "Im not going to get him back.. I can feel it". She nodded "You will... we will do it together..." she turned away and he gripped her wrist, spinning her back to face him "Stevie..." he paused and she could see he was lost for words "Im so sorry... you know it has always been you.. dont you?". She smiled "Thats not important... lets concentrate on getting Mark back shall we". He watched her disapear and headed back into the living room, he sunk down on the sofa and pulled his phone out and dialled the womans number, she answered on the second ring "Sarah please... I need to know where he is?". She sighed down the phone "No Smithy... this is for the best.. I will call you tomorrow and we can work out where we go next.." he cut in "I ment what I said Sarah I was only with you for him... if I dont have him... there is no us". He hung up and smiled to Stevie in the door way "She still thinks we can work things out". Stevie sighed "I have phoned the station... Jo and Nate are on there way". He nodded slightly "I dont know what to say... you are amazing.. I dunno how I will ever repay you.." she cut in "Lets just get him back first". He smiled "And us Stevie... will we be back on track?". She shook her head "No.. I dont think so".

Jo and Nate had arrived ten minutes later and she had made them a cup of tea each and they rested down in the living room. "I cant believe this is happening" Smithy smiled. Jo sighed "You know how this works Smithy... although we are going to do every thing we can... the seriousness isnt as much as an abduction.. I mean he is with his father". He glanced up "So she says..." he barked as he rose to his feet "She could of done anything to him..". Jo cut in "We have officers on the way to talk to her right now... is she still living at the same address?". He shook his head "She had moved in with me..." he glanced accross to Stevie as she moved towards the door "Stevie.." she smiled "Im just going to get some more sugar". He nodded slightly as he turned back to Jo "I think she still has her house.. but I dont know where she would go". Nate smiled "I will call Stone... let him know she might not be there". Jo nodded as he left the room and turned back to Smithy "Its ok.. we will get him back Smithy". He jumped as Stevie slid down beside him "Thats what I keep telling him.." she smiled up at him, her smile lighting the room. "Ok.. so did she give a reason?" Jo asked and he sighed "That Mark should be with his real Dad.. none of this is important... I just want to know what you are doing to find my Grandson". Jo glanced up as Nate entered the room once again "They picked her up at your place Smithy... they had a call come through of a distubance... it seems she may of.." he moved over next to Jo and rested back down "She has wrecked the place... they have took her in.. they will question her as soon as she is in custody". He sighed "I dont care about my bloody place... I want my Grandson". Stevie placed her hand to Smithys leg and smiled "It will be ok". Jo glanced between the two and smiled "Do you have a recent photo Smithy?". He nodded as he grabbed for his coat from the back of the sofa and pulled his wallet out. "Here.." he handed over the photo of Mark and Sarah and sighed "It was taken a couple of days ago". Stevie glanced at the photo before rising to her feet "Do you want another drink?" she asked and Jo shook her head "We need to get going... we will keep you up to date". He nodded as he rose to his feet "I will be at my place.. I need to sort it out..". Nate smiled "Eddie is there at the moment... so I would give it a little while". Stevie smiled "And maybe you should eat something first?". He nodded as the two officers walked from the room.  
Stevie reappeared a few moments later and smiled "I'll make you a sandwich". He sighed "Im sorry Stevie". She nodded "I know Smithy... but its done".

Arriving back at his house he sighed as he saw his furniture chucked round the room, photos smashed to the floor and his new laptop in a pile against the wall. He smiled to Stevie "Well I guess it cant get much worse". She gestured into the kitchen as she stood in the door way "I wouldnt speak to soon" she smiled. He moved over and into the room and sighed at all his plates and bowls smashed to the floor. Stevie smiled "So she didnt take the break up well.." he cut in "You think?" he smiled slightly "Im sorry Stevie... Im just.. Im so worried Im never going to get him back... when I first got him.. I didnt want him.. I kept palming him off on you but now... I dont want to be without him". She placed her hand gently to his hand "You will get him back... I promise.. we will fo it together". He smiled "Why did I ever let you go?" he asked as he placed his hand gently to her cheek. "Dont" she smiled. He moved closer to her "I want you... I love you". She pulled back from him and shouted "I cant believe you actually have the cheek to think..." she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed "You told me I wasnt enough Smithy.. you told Callum you didnt want me incase I was crap in bed" he shook his head "No.. they were his words not mine". She sighed "It doesnt matter Smithy... you choose her.. you wanted her". He smiled "I never wanted her Stevie... I wanted to do the right thing.. I was trying do my best by Mark.." she noticed his eyes fall to the floor and he sighed "I cant believe Im doing this... My grandson is missing.. and Im hitting on you". She sighed "Did Sarah tell you much about what Stacey was into? her friends?". He shook his head "Not really.." she smiled "What about what school she went too?". He nodded "She went to Canley High.." Stevie nodded "Thats good... we can go there in the morning.. talk to the teachers and find this boy who got her pregnant". He shook his head "They didnt go to school together.. Sarah said he was a friend of a friend". She smiled "But all fifteen year old girls tell there mates about their boyfriend.. so tomorrow we will go an quiz her mates". He nodded "How did I ever get by without you?". She grinned "God knows..." she glanced round "Tonight I think we need to clean this place up... that little boy might be coming home tomorrow...". He nodded "Yeah.. thank you". He moved over to her and pulled her into a hug "Im sorry I ever hurt you Stevie". She pulled back "Its fine..." she moved to the door and glanced back to him "And for the record Im amazing in bed.. Id blow your mind". He nodded "You already do". He watched her walk away and sighed, she was amazing and he was a fool for ever letting her go.

"Well my laptop is fucked..." he sighed as he placed it down onto the table. She smiled "Is it not insured?". He shook his head "I have always been so carefull with them... I didnt think I needed insurance". She smiled "Maybe not.. but I think you might need this to make it work" she held up a part of the laptop still resting on the floor. He smirked at her "Pass it here then" she moved over to him "Whats the magic word Inspector Smith?" he smiled "Dont play games with me Stevie" she moved to him and held it out to him, pulling it back as he grabbed for it. "Stevie" he stressed grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. She stood between his legs and he smiled "So romantic and yet so inconveniant". She smiled "Tell me about it". He rose to his feet and smiled slightly as she held the laptop out to him. "Thanks" he smiled as he placed it to the sofa. He smiled back to her, lifting her chin so their lips met gently, she pulled back instantly "Im sorry" he smiled. She nodded as she turned away and headed out the door. He sighed as he sunk back down onto the sofa and began once again trying to put his laptop back together.

The knock on the door startled him from the uneasy sleep he had fallen into, he sat up on the sofa, listening as Stevie made her way down the stairs from the spare bedroom. "Hi" he heard her speak as she opened the front door, she led the officers into the living room and smiled "D'you want a coffee?" she asked glancing between Nate and Jo, both officers shook their head before sitting down oppisite him. He glanced at the clock and smiled "Must be important... to come at half one in the bloody morning". Jo smiled slightly "Sarah.. she wont tell us where he is.. and her solicitor is pushing for her to be realesed" he cut in "You cant let her go... she has kidnapped my baby". Jo smiled "She hasnt Smithy.. you know that as well as I do.. she has taken her Grandson to his father". Smithy sighed "What about this place... she wrecked it". Nate smiled "She is being charged with criminal damadge as we speak.." Jo cut in "But she will be bailed". He sighed "Is there any good news?" he asked and Jo smiled "We have found a Richard Tointon... Stacey went to school with him... its a possiblity.." he cut her off "No.. she didnt got to school with this boy.." Jo smiled "Its still a lead.. we will look into it... we are also going to look into the flowers left on the grave... see if we can trace him through them". He nodded "But?". Jo smiled "But.. this doesnt take priority Smithy... we believe Mark is in no danger and is with his father... but due to the way he has disapeared we have full intentions of carrying on the investigation..." Stevie cut in "Who's orders is this?" she asked. Jo smiled "Meadows... but we are all behind you... we will get him back". Smithy nodded as the two officers rose to their feet "I'll show you out" Stevie smiled as she led them to the door.

She smiled at him as she stood in the door way "Are you coming to bed?". He laughed "Is that an invitation?". She smiled at him "Smithy.." he sighed "Im joking Stevie" he replied. She smiled "Come on... you need to keep your strength up..." she glanced at the photo albums on the table "What were you doing anyway?" she asked. "I was sleeping but before that.." he moved over slightly "Sit down" he gestured to the albums and opened them up, pointing the young girl out with dark black hair that fell down her back, bright green eyes and slim figure, she was definaly her fathers daughter "She was beautiful Smithy... she looks just like you". He smiled "I was hoping to find a lead in these photos... this girl.." he pointed to a small blonde girl "She is in a lot of the photos... I think she must of been her best friend". Stevie smiled "Take a photo to the school tomorrow...we can start with her". Smithy nodded "Thats what I thought". She placed her hand to his leg and smiled "Come on.. you need to sleep Smithy.. I will wake you in the morning". He nodded slightly as he rose to his feet "Thanks Stevie".

He smiled as he headed into the kitchen the following morning, "I was about to wake you Smithy..." she smiled "I have made you a coffee". He smiled as she handed him the mug "Thanks". She smiled "I will have a quick shower.. then Im set to go". He nodded slightly "Ok.. listen Moss.. I really appreciate everything you have done for me.." she nodded "I know how important Mark is Smithy... I would always help you". He smiled "Does it bother you?" he asked and she smiled "Does what bother me?" she asked. He smiled "That you cant have a baby?" he knew his question sounded offensive but it was something that right now he felt he needed to know. "Not really... I have dealt with it.. I have always known I wouldnt be able to have a baby.. so no it doesnt really bother me..." she headed to the door and he smiled "We could bring Mark up together". She smiled back to him "You can bribe me with a baby Smithy". He smiled "Im not trying too... I just think you would be an amazing step-nanny". She smiled slightly "Im going to have my shower". He sighed "Im not giving up Stevie.. I know Mark has to be my priority today but once I have him... I will get you back" she moved back into the room and towards him "Im not a toy Smithy.. you hurt me and I cant forget that... I will be ready in ten minutes" she moved out and back up the stairs. She did love him but she had no intentions of ever forgiving him.


End file.
